


The Gathering

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Food Play, F/M, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, NSFW, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSThis is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.Reader and Bayek are old friends. They have not seen each other for several years when they cross paths again in Alexandria. By this point, Bayek has already split with Aya and the Reader has split with her long term lover, who left her for her sister. Both are trying to move on with life, but are still feeling a bit burned by love and life in general and still feel that need for a connection with someone.
Relationships: Bayek of siwa/reader, Bayek/Reader
Kudos: 34





	The Gathering

It was just before sunset in the city of Alexandria and the party was in full swing. Hoping to woo some more business, your best friend Kore had decided to host a party at her family’s vast villa and with how packed it was, it was promising to be a success. Having heard you were back in town, she sent word to you and all but pleaded with you to come to the party. At first you considered saying no, as the trip you had returned from had not been a pleasant one, but with nothing else to do that night and no missions, you decided why not.

Looking through the crowds from a small corner in the gardens, all dressed in their finery, you realized that except for Kore, you didn’t know anyone. Making it worse were the couples that were sneaking away for some private time, making you green with envy.

Kore had offered to arrange a bit of fun for you with one of the sons of a local official, but you had said no. He seemed nice enough, but you quickly saw that he had too much of a wandering eye to be good company.

Downing the rest of the wine, you went to go find more when something caught your eye. Standing in a corner, looking out into the crowd was someone tall, wearing bits of armor you had never seen before and carrying a shield in a shape you had never seen. They also seemed to be wearing a dark hood, a dark red cloth about the waist and an animal skin over the shoulder

Deciding to see who this guest was, you made your way over to them. Looking them over, your eyes fell upon a familiar looking badge, a badge that belonged to very few people, along with several familiar scars.

“Bayek?!”

“Y/N?!” He replied, removing his hood and flashing a large smile towards you. The two of you had know each other for years, having worked together many times.  
Bayek pulled you into a large hug and lifted you up, making you remember just how strong he was. As he sat you back down, you couldn’t help but notice his demeanor. For all his cheerfulness at seeing you, you could tell by how he carried himself, that much had happened in the last few years.

“What brings you here?” You asked. 

“I was in for a bit of business…and to see Aya. My business was conducted quickly. But Aya had already left.” He said with a bit of sadness.

“I had heard that you and Aya had separated. And about Khemu. I’m sorry.” You said, genuinely sad for him. When you had first heard the news, you didn’t believe it. Bayek and Aya were the strongest couple you knew, so much so that you couldn’t imagine anything separating them. But life had. It had not only split them up but taken their beloved son too.

‘It is what it is.” Bayek shrugged, despite the fact that the split, even a year later, was still beyond painful.

“Is Masaudi with you?” He asked, hoping to move the conversation forward.

At hearing that name, you winced, which Bayek quickly took notice of.

“May I ask what happened?”

You took a moment to compose yourself. 

“Well after finishing up a mission earlier than I had expected to I made the journey back home and hoped to surprise him. But when I got there, I found out he had taken up with another woman.” You said bitterly as you struggled to hold back tears. “My sister, Masika.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Bayek said sympathetically, knowing just how much you had loved Masudi and how hard you had worked to keep things going despite being gone so often.

“It is just as well.” You shrugged, though the pain of the split still burned inside you. “He was never accepting of my work anyways.”

“Very few are.” Bayek nodded sagely.

Eager to forget being scorned, you took a few more goblets from a nearby servant and handed one to Bayek

“How about we forget about our love lives for a few hours.”

“Sure, if we could find somewhere quieter?” Bayek asked, the crowds making him a tad nervous.

“Follow me.”

Leading Bayek away from the party, you guided him across the villa and upstairs to some private rooms that Kore used for entertaining, taking a jar of wine along the way. With as much as she had been trying to set things up for you, you knew she wouldn’t mind. The room itself was rather pleasant, covered with fine colorful fabrics, a few sitting areas and even a large lavish bed that Kore had custom made.

The two of you spent the next few hours catching up, taking turns making the other laugh with all sorts of sordid tales. Bayek was even kind enough to show you many of the new weapons he had acquired, weapons made of materials you had never seen before.

It was a grand time. Bayek had forgotten what it was like to simply just enjoy another’s company and recalled that he hadn’t relaxed that much since that night. Several years ago, at a party much like this one. Bayek, Aya, yourself and others had gone to the party to hopefully gather information. There wasn’t much to be had so the lot of you decided to simply just enjoy yourselves. After much wine had been consumed, you and Aya had gotten to talking and bolstered by it, Aya had asked you if you wished to join her. And Bayek for an evening together.

It didn’t take much to convince you to say yes. You had long since admired both and found them both incredibly attractive. After a bit of discussion on what was allowed and what wasn’t, the three of you retired for the night to a more private room and didn’t resurface till the next day. It was a night that none of you would forget and simply sitting here again with Bayek caused you to think back on it as well

“It’s been too long, seeing a friend like this.” You said, contentedly, downing yet another goblet of wine.

“It has.”

“Though the last time we saw each other, we were a bit more than friends if I do recall” You teased

Bayek knew exactly what you meant. It had been in the back of his mind the second he saw you.

“Do you regret that night with Aya and I?” Bayek asked gently

“I’ve never been one for regrets.” You shrugged as you thought it over “Except..”

“Yes..”

“I only regret that it was one time. And if I’m honest, it was the best night of my life.”

Bayek couldn’t help but be a bit flattered by that. He and Aya had talked about that night afterwards and had greatly enjoyed themselves and you and have even talked about it happening again. Only for other things to get in the way.

“I wish I could go back to that time in my life. “Bayek admitted softly. “Or at least forget that the last few years happened.”

In that moment, the both of you felt a great sense of longing. Bayek for his old life, you for yours, or at least before you met Masaudi. Even though you weren’t normally one for regrets, you couldn’t help but feel as if you had wasted too much time with him. 

Masaudi was nothing like the man sitting next to you now, and even in that moment, you wondered how you could have fallen for someone who couldn’t love you for who you were or let you be true to yourself. It was one of the many reasons you couldn’t help but admire Bayek and Aya’s relationship and wish for one like theirs. To have a partner like that would be the greatest gift from the gods.

There were so many things you wanted in that moment, most of all to feel good about life again, and looking over Bayek and recalling that night, you were struck with an idea.

“What if we could? I mean pretend that we are?” You asked.

“How would we do that?”

“Well, we could recreate something from that time.” You said, “Perhaps a memorable night..”

Bayek was starting to see where you were going with this.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m quite sure.” You said firmly. “After how things have gone for me as of late, I want to forget about it all. And if I am honest, I want to feel wanted.”

Bayek could sympathize with you greatly. Even though he was on good terms with Aya, it didn’t make the split with her any easier. And despite burying himself in his work with the Hidden Ones, it didn’t mean that he had abandoned all the things earthly.

“If you wish, you can pretend I am her..” You asked, sensing his hesitation.

“No. That wouldn’t be fair to you.” He said. “But I must ask, why me?”

“Because having shared a bed with you before, I know and trust you. And quite frankly, ever since that night, I’ve thought about having you to myself.” You said, smiling a bit sinfully.

“Would it be alright if I don’t kiss you on the lips? Like before?”

“That’s perfectly alright” You agreed. You knew Bayek considered something like that sacred and you respected that.

“I’ll need a moment, to remove all this.” He said.

“I’ll make sure we are not disturbed while you do.” 

While you went to secure the door, Bayek set to work removing all his weapons, his shield and even the extra bits that he carried with him. Setting them down carefully and neatly, should he need them, he took a moment to consider what he was about to do. It was a bit of fun, just that. Fun between two people who trusted each other, surely the Gods would see no harm in that.

“I’m ready.”

Hearing that, you went to rejoin Bayek and took a moment to appreciate his form. Bayek had removed all his armor and weapons, leaving only the dark red cloth wrapped around his waist, tied in a firm knot. Swiftly you walked over to him and returning the devious grin on his face, you set to work loosening the knot. Once undone, you let the red cloth fall to the floor, finally revealing his large, pulsating cock in all its glory.

It was larger than you remembered. To see it, so long and thick, and eager to be worked made you wetter than before. The last time you had seen it, was the night that you and Aya took turns pleasuring him before they took turns licking him up and down his shaft and now, there would be no sharing, he was yours and yours alone.

Putting a hand on his chest, you pushed him back towards the bed, playfully pushing him onto it. Bayek made himself comfortable against the pillows as you climbed on and crawled towards him, moving between his long, muscular legs and towards your prize.

Placing your hands on his chest, you moved them up and down, running your fingers through the thick dark hair and enjoying the feel of his firm muscles. Bayek had always kept himself in wonderful shape and even now, he seemed stronger than ever and you wondered where you should start.  
Bayek had said you couldn’t kiss him on the mouth, but he said nothing about the rest of his perfect body and recalling how he would all but melt when Aya would kiss his neck, you buried your face between his neck and right shoulder, covering as much as you could with long, sensuous kisses, before moving across to the other side. Your efforts were rewarded by the sound of Bayek’s breath hitching between each kiss and glancing down, you saw him grip the bedding beneath him tightly.

“Is it too much?” You purred gently in his ear.

“No” He groaned. “Keep going.”

With a one last playful kiss on his throat, you moved slowly down to his chest, your hands still roaming over him. His breath only seemed to shorten as you reached his stomach and reaching the base of his cock, with one hand holding it in place, you slowly took the tip of your tongue and licked the underside of him, and all the way around the base of his cock. The saltiness of his skin and his heady scent was intoxicating as was the sound of him groaning as he felt you work him.

Wanting to make him growl you dragged your tongue up to the tip of him, where you rolled your tongue around and over him. Still holding him with one hand and keeping another on his chest, you took the thick tip in your mouth, dragging your soft lips over it. He was so thick, and he tasted so delightful on your tongue and the moans in your ear were so delightful that you couldn’t resist slowly taking him more into your mouth, each inch of him making him moan louder. 

When you took in all that you could and as you sucked on him hard, you worked his pulsing shaft with one hand and slipping the other hand down to your wet opening, you rubbed your swollen, throbbing clit, pretending as you had so many times before that your hand was his. Quickly, your fingers were coated and soon enough, your thighs were slick as well.

Bayek didn’t know what he enjoyed more, feeling your mouth on his manhood or watching you work his cock or both. Looking down he quickly noticed you pleasuring yourself along with him and the scent of your juices quickly filled the air, as sweet as honey. He couldn’t resist licking his lips at the thought of having more of you, as he still remember his last taste of you that night so many years ago.

The feel of you moaning and whimpering on his dick made him twitch and grip the bedding tighter, so much so you thought he might rip it apart. Having him all to yourself was so much more delightful than you ever expected and for all your wanting to not slow down your rhythm and enjoy him more, you didn’t want to slow his pleasure either.  
Bayek was of the same mind as you. Watching you work him and yourself was ecstasy as he always enjoyed a woman who took her own pleasure. But he was also never one to let his partner do all the work and after all, he was hungry himself and only one thing would satiate it.

He waited patiently until you released his cock from your mouth to catch your breath. No sooner had you done so than he took you by the arms and pulled you up towards him. Bayek maneuvered himself to where he was now underneath you, with you straddling his face and your opening so close to his eager mouth. Before you could say as word, all thoughts were stripped away from you by the feel of Bayek’s mouth on your inner thighs, quickly working their way up, and the feel of his tongue licking up your sweetness.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t kiss you there.” He growled as he eagerly kissed his way to your opening, nipping at your skin. You let out a loud, throaty moan as you felt his hot mouth reach your opening, his tongue being dragged through your folds, enjoying every drop of your sweet fruit.  
Much like before, he ate at you like a man starving. Each pass of his tongue find parts you that you didn’t know existed and as he slipped his tongue inside you and moved it about, you started to whimper and ache as you felt yourself getting even more wet, making his face slick with your sweetness.

Bayek moved his hands up, and without looking, removed the wrap around your waist and tossed it aside. Gripping you firmly in place, he felt you move about, trying to keep yourself steady while his tongue explored you. Finally, you gave up and placed your hands on the bed, hoping that would hold you up while Bayek enjoyed his meal.  
With the taste of his cock still on your lips, you looked down to see if he would work himself, but he held firmly to you. Watching it throb and twitch only made you want to play with it again, made you want to see him empty his seed or perhaps to have him empty himself into your mouth.

After taking a moment to gather yourself, you pushed yourself up and went to turn yourself around so that you might partake of him again. Bayek quickly noticed this and decided it was finally time to give you what you wanted years ago.  
Letting you go, he maneuvered himself out from under you and behind you. You quickly found yourself pulled back towards Bayek and felt his cock along your opening, 

Pulling your hips up closer to him, whist holding on to you with one hand, took the other and rubbed your opening, thoroughly delighting in the whimpering you were making, so loud the both of you were certain that others could hear it. Knowing how eager you were for him, but still wanting to draw it all out, he slipped a few fingers inside you and fingered you good and hard.  
It was both pleasurable and torturous, feeling his fingers stretch you as he moved them in and out. If his fingers felt this good, you knew that his cock would feel even better, if he would only stop tormenting you.

“Are you ready?” He purred in that deep, sonorous voice of his, sending a chill down your spine.

“Mmmmhmm.”

With that, Bayek finally took his cock and swiftly entered you, each inch of him spreading you widely. No sooner had he filled you, felt you coat his cock with your juices, keeping a tight grip on your hips, thrust deep into you each thrust more delightful than the last 

No words passed between you as he pleasured you, for even if you wanted to speak, you couldn’t for your body was so wracked with pleasure that you could hardly think clear thoughts, let alone speak.  
The only sounds to be had were the sounds of groaning and grunting and the sounds of skin meeting skin. Still on your hands and knees, you did your best to keep yourself steady as Bayek thrust long and hard into you though your arms and legs felt that they might give out at any moment.

“I want on top.”

“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure. I want to see your face when I finish on you.”

With a sinful smile, Bayek slid himself out and laid himself back onto the pillows. He reached out for you and taking your hands, helped guide you over him. Once you had straddled him, he reached down to his cock and took a hold of it, holding it in place as you slid yourself back down onto him.  
Placing your hands on his thick chest, your fingers spread through the hair covering him, you rocked your hips back and forth, enjoying the feel of him below you as you rode his cock. Being astride him, seeing the lust filled look in his eyes and that devious smile of his as watched you ride him made you even wetter for it was far more erotic than you ever imagined. 

Bayek let his hands travel over you as you rode him, first over your legs than up to your hips. Giving your lovely behind a quick firm squeeze, his hands slowly made their way up your sides and up to your breasts. Still wearing the covering along with the necklace, Bayek quickly loosened it up and as before, tossed it away, which left you wearing only the necklace, the many thin chains just barely covering your hard nipples. Bayek was mindful of them as he took a breast in each hand and caressed and kneaded them gently yet firmly, as he knew you liked.

The feel of your hard nipples through his fingers drew his attention and made him recall a bit of previous fun. Looking to the side, he caught sight of one of the wine goblets. Picking it up he could tell it still had some left. With a playful smile, he brought it up and before you could say a word, he tipped it over a bit and poured the sweet red liquid over your tits. Drops of it quickly fell down your chest, coating your nipples and trickling down your stomach.  
Setting the goblet back down, Bayek sat up and wrapped his arms around you. With his face buried in your breasts, he licked the sweet drops off your skin, before moving his mouth to take each of your nipples in his mouth and suck on them.

“You’re not the only one who remembers that night” He teased; his breath hot against your skin as he covered more of you in quick kisses.  
Wrapping your arms around his neck, you held on as you picked up your pace. Bayek kept a hold of you while he bucked his hips in time with your movements and soon to his delight, he felt you start to throb.

Biting your lip as you felt yourself start to come, you thought to hold it off. You were enjoying Bayek so much that you didn’t want things to end so soon. You tried to make yourself think of anything that might delay the inevitable, and so you slowed your pace a bit, which Bayek quickly took notice of.

“Don’t…slowdown. Keep going…” He purred. 

Hearing him command you made you even wetter, as did feeling his cock throb inside you, and so you sped back up, with Bayek holding you tighter as he felt you grip him harder than before, your nails digging deep into his skin, nearly drawing blood.  
With one last hard thrust, it was all over. Reaching your peak, you gushed all over his hard cock, the both of you crying out as Bayek felt you both grip him and drag your nails along his skin. 

The rush of it all made you feel a bit faint and as Bayek felt your orgasm slowly ebb away, he loosened his hold on you, and still inside you, laid you down gently against the pillows, basking in the sight of your beautiful form.

As you glanced up at him through the haze, you realized while you were finished, he wasn’t. Nodding to him, you relaxed your body as Bayek wrapped your legs around his waist and slid his arms under you. He laid his forehead on yours and his dark eyes stared into yours as he felt himself start to cum.  
Not but a moment later, when it all hit him, he quickly pushed himself up, pulled out of you and with a few quick movements of his hand, cried out as he spilled his seed all over your belly. Once he was finished, Bayek, worn out from the day and the effort, laid down next to you, sighing deeply as he took in what he had just done.

“I needed that.” You sighed deeply as you waited for your head to stop spinning from all the pleasure.

“So did I.” Bayek admitted softly. “More than I realized.”

“Life’s taken a lot out of us hasn’t it?”

“It has. Too much.”

Looking around the room, you saw all the bits of armor, weapons and clothes and said, “It looks as if we made quite the mess.”

“That we did.” Bayek nodded as he saw what he had left on your stomach. “We should probably fix that.”

“There are baths downstairs.” You offered. “And after that we can rejoin the party.”

It was a very tempting offer to be sure, but after been away from the world for a few hours, Bayek wasn’t in a hurry just yet to go back to it. Especially since he had all he needed now, wine and good company.

“If its all the same, Id rather just stay here. And keep forgetting the world for the rest of the night.” He said gently as he took your hand in his and instantly your choice was made.

“That would suit me just fine.”


End file.
